collegehumorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SuperSm4shWarrior/Super Smash Bros. Characters as CH Writers
This idea has been in my head for a LONG time. In fact, it's been there since March 2015. So I decided to reveal which writers remind of which Smash characters. Keep in mind that the majority of this is based off of online interactions (ex. Miiverse), Smash character history, and the metagame. Comparisons Zelda as Siobhan *Siobhan, despite appearing in a bunch of sketches, doesn't have too big of a fanbase. Zelda, despite appearing in 3 of the 4 Smash games, isn't used a lot competitively (especially in Smash 4 in which she can't transform into Sheik). Roy as Adam *Adam could be considered a breakout character with "Adam Ruisn Everything". Roy first appeared in Melee, since the Fire Emblem game he was in had not came out. He also introduced Fire Emblem to the Western audiences (alongside Marth). Mega Man as Pat *Mainly because Pat is experiencing the fall of CH and Mega Man experienced (and was the cause of) the fall of Capcom. Fox as Caldwell *Caldwell used to appear in a lot of sketches, but he isn't appearing in that many now. Fox was among the most used characters in Melee, but isn't used much in Brawl and Smash 4. Mario as Mike *Mike has been appearing in EVERY. RECENT. SKETCH. and fans even speculate he's taking over CH. Nintendo milks Mario like a prized heffer (shoutout to Smosh Games). There are also Nintendo's "find the hidden Luigi" and CH's "find the hidden Illuminati symbol" minigames. Samus as Emily *If Emily were to read a few comment sections and Zero Suit Samus were to go on Miiverse, the two would probably have the same reaction. Luigi as Dan *This was mainly inspired by Wa-Dan. I has already given Mario a role, so Luigi was the second choice. Yoshi as Jake and Kirby as Amir *The two eating members of the original 12 get the most famous duo of CH. Lucario as Streeter *Streeter has appeared in non-CH media. Lucario could technically be considered the Mewtwo of Brawl (even though tey share 2/19 moves). Mewtwo as Zac *Zac joined CH one week before the Mewtwo DLC was available, so this was a pretty obvious choice. Pikachu as Sam *Sam's still here sometimes, but like Pat, he experienced the fall of CH. Pikachu is experiencing the possible fall of Pokémon, including genwunners, uncreative designs, and losing weight. Captain Falcon as Murph *It's a common meme among CH fans that Murph fights off Emily fanboys. I imagine him using a Falcon Punch, so this was pretty much a given. Jigglypuff as Katie *Although she doesn't appear much, Katie does have a relatively large fanbase. Jigglypuff originated as a joke character in Smash 64, but became one of the most competitively used characters in Melee and beyond. Link as Evan *This one was just a random pick. Wii Fit Trainer as Sarah *Sarah started off like every other writer, but grew to be a fan favorite. Wii Fit Trainer was slightly hated at the launch of Smash 4, but grew to be a character used by many, as well as everyone wanting her amiibo. Rosalina as Anu *On TV Tropes, Emily and Anu are listed as the Tomboy and Girly Girl. This is true about both Samus and Rosalina, not to mention the connetions between the two Smash characters. Duck Hunt as Jeremy *He wrote the Cinema Sins parody, which is among the most hated videos CH has created. Before he was announced for Smash, many people hated the Duck Hunt Dog and even tried to shoot him with the NES Zapper. Shulk as Ricky *Mainly because there's a Xenoblade Chronicles character named Riki. Ryu as Dan *We all know which Smash character the co-writer of Street Fighter: The Later Years gets. Sonic as Jeff *Jeff now works for Buzzfeed, which is CH's friendly rival. Nitendo is friendly rivals with Sega, to which Sonic belongs to. Donkey Kong as Kevin *Since Kevin and Murph were both in Dier Consequences, I had to give him a character often linked with Captain Falcon. I choose Donkey Kong because they were on the same team in the Subspace Emissary. Mashahiro Sakurai as Josh Abramson *Sakurai created Smash. Josh created CH. Not anything else to say. Category:Blog posts